Cupid Left of the Dial Extra Scene
by Atomdancerrr
Summary: Just a continuation of the scene between Felix and Claire after Trevor Cupid Pierce snatched Claire's food and told Felix to, "Give her anything she wants. its on me I have a match to make!"


I don't own Cupid or Psyche. If I did I'd take better care of them. Please consider any fan fiction an advertisement for the original works.

ABC doesn't own them either. The ancient Greeks do and they are watching from the Heaven we are going to build which already exists due to Relativistic curved space/time and thoroughly enjoying that moderns are still writing about their characters. The characters of Cupid and Psyche are over 2000 years old!

Who will be writing about Sam and Al and Kirk and Spock and Bones and Doctor Who thousands of years from now? I bet something!

Within our lifetimes it will be possible to feed a fan fiction story into your home computer and have it produce a watchable video. So keep writing! Both Cupid's will have their one hundredth beads! The starship Enterprise will finish its five year mission and Sam will get home! So keep writing!

Flash forward far enough and we'll use artificial intelligence to bring all worthwhile fictional characters to life and give all beings the afterlife we want. You may be writing their history here.

Because of curved space/time this has already happened.

Who is watching you read this? ;)

Left of the Dial 1 Extra Scene

By

Elizabeth Hensley

These episodes can be watched at The 1998 show can be watched for the most part at Youtube.

Continuation of the conversation Claire had with Felix after Trevor grabbed her mole sauce and went cupiding.

Note opinions of Claire and Felix don't match that of this Author. I KNOW who Cupid really is! ;)

As Claire walked into Tres Equis and noticed her Patient, Trevor Pierce who thought he was Cupid the god of love listening intensely to a radio show.

The radio jockey was saying, I played Lue Reed, Jimmy Reed even Jerry Reed, REM, PIL XMC and now they are paving paradise. Three hours ago this station officially became the property became of an enormous, faceless conglomerate and now my station manager has decided to beat down the door as I have decided to ignore the focused group market tested play list provided by our new corporation masters. I am Jack Kowalski and I play what I want at least for a few more hours."

There is someone I need to hear from, my favorite caller because as soon as we start to play ALL THE HITS she is never going to listen to this station again. If you are listening, sweet Jane. Call me.

"You made my passion for these little slabs of wax and acetate one last time to play whatever your heart desires. The sooner the better Jane. All I have is a granola bar. The bastards are going to starve me out."

Claire admitted to Felix, "Yes. I called in a to go order. As you predicted I am now jonesing for Felix's mole sauce on a daily basis."

Claire asked. "What are we listening too?"

Trevor said, "Dot, dot, dot, dot!" Gesturing for her to shut up.

Felix was saying "Ok I put an extra container of mole sauce in here. You will be tempted to drink it. I recommend you don't!"

As Claire laughed Trevor was putting on his jacket and going in the back to grab some food. Suddenly he realized there was quicker food available. As he ran out the door he grabbed Claire's sack.

Claire protested, "Trevor that's my mole!"

He said rapidly. "Get her anything she wants. It's on me. I have a match to make!"

Felix looked like he never in his life thought he would be saying what he was about to say or doing for an employee what he was about to do. "I guess I'll cover his shift, and feed his Psychiatrist!"

Claire gave him a wry grin. "Thank you. I have a mind to order the most expensive thing on your menu but I just want something that goes good with mole sauce, lots of mole sauce!"

Felix smiled. A look of gentle wonder and amusement crossed his face. "I wonder what Cupid quest he's off too now? It's kind of interesting being Trevor's boss, frustrating and anxiety causing because I never know if the bar is going to be manned or not though he sure does it well when he does man it. Ninety percent of our customers are here because of him. We quite frankly would have had to close down with his ability to promote big time. Having a super yenta who thinks he's the love god himself for a bar tender really brings in the business! But it is kind of like being Peter Parker's boss. You have to make allowances for the needs of super heroes to be super heroes or love gods to be love gods."

Claire smiled. "He did say you overheard us talking about his thinking he's Cupid but didn't even threaten to fire him. I am very grateful for that because he's in danger, Felix."

Felix stared at her.

Claire explained, "My boss, Dr. Greeley is not happy at all we have a delusional patient running around loose. He wants to recommit Trevor and treat him with high doses of antpsychotics. Dr Greeley thinks having him so sedated he can barely move is an improvement on him running around functioning almost normally because it is safer. We might be libel if Trevor hurt anybody. Dr Greeley thinks Trevor is dangerous. Well I don't! And I know you know he isn't also. You are in a position to observe him daily movements and thought patterns more than I ever am. So I'm asking you, do you think he's dangerous?"

Surprised Claire was asking him, Felix shook his head, "no."

Claire continued, "Felix I worked with him for 90 days. I gave him the Rorschach test which is highly character revealing. I asked him about how he coped with interpersonal conflict back on Olympus. I observed him in the wards. I talked t the orderlies about how he handled being dragged around by them. He never gave them any trouble other than a bit of harmless mischievous. I'd trust my own Mother to his care before I'd trust her to my boss, Dr Greeley! This man is NOT dangerous!"

Felix stared at Claire, "I thought you weren't allowed to talk about a Patient?"

Claire shrugged, "I'm actually not. I didn't just tell you anything about Trevor you don't already know; that he can run around loose functioning almost normally and as is near to harmless as reality allows anyone to be. I just told you what my boss wants to do to him. And I'm telling you this because I want you to know just how much Trevor needs to keep his job. You fire him and I will have lost my best and just about only argument for his not being recommitted. Felix you KNOW he doest need to be across the street. He's a free spirit. It would destroy him. He's not schizophrenic and I don't understand why Dr Greeley can't realize antpsychotics aren't the way to go to treat Trevor. He's responding to me, He listens sort of. He even follows my advice sometimes. I know his delusion he's Cupid is still very firmly entranced but it could take a few months for me to get his confidence in me to the point he can even consider I'm right about that just being a delusion. I've barely had time to start working with him and Dr. Greeley already wants me to give up and let him use the drug route."

Felix stared at her and shook his head.

Again I am not telling you anything about Trevor Pierce I know you don't already know. It must be obvious even to a laymen he's not like the poor ragged, starving souls who stand on our street corners babbling to their voices. Trevor has no voices. He talks to himself, inanimate objects and real people who aren't there at the time, but we all do that. That's normal. Even when he talks to his family it's prayer not hallucinations because he talks to his gods just as many of us pray. They don't talk to him."

Felix asked, "But what IS he?"

Claire sighed, "I tell can't tell you that or I would be breaking Doctor/Patient confidence but I'll give you a place to do your own research. Read the first two books in the K-PAX series by Gene Brewer and then you will understand our fallen god of love a whole lot better."

Felix said, "I guess you can't tell me what's going to happen to him when he gets his one hundredth couple united?"

Claire shook her headed and grimaced, 'if he ever does. He claims not every match moves a bead because not all love is true, PERMANENT love. He's right about that. So he could drag his match making on and on the rest of his life. It would be a way out to not have to deal with the fact he's not going anywhere at all when that one hundredth couple is matched."

Felix sighed. "Poor fellow. I wonder what sent him over the edge?"

Claire exclaimed, "I would like to know that too! Believe me I would. That's the crux of it right there, if I could figure that out I could confront him with it and help him face up to it in a more healthy manner than hiding behind a stained glass window deity of his own creation."

Felix nodded.

"Felix I want you to sort of be a co-therapist with me. Watch him. Report to me if there is any change in his condition for better or worse. He does seem to have worked out ways with dealing with folks, to lie while telling the truth. He doesn't come right out and say he's from Olympus any more most of the time. Now at least sometimes it's just, 'I'm from Greece.' That's a nice normal answer though I doubt he's really from Greece."

Felix pointed out, "He could be Claire. People do come from Greece and he does know Greek culture and Greek language and Italian too which is amusing because its just close enough to Spanish he can sort of understand and speak that too, but with often hilarious goofs. He told my sister in Spanish "I want to bath in your sweat in Spanish," right after he got out of the hospital and was trying to convince me to rehire him. Later I researched and found out what he really was trying to call her. Spanish and Italian are like English and American, close but not always the same in meaning and that can trip folks up. Poor fellow! It made my sister furious and I almost decided not to rehire him over it but I'm glad I didn't for many obvious reasons." Felix started laughing.

Claire shook her head, "He doesn't have Greek mannerisms. My theory is he was a college Professor somewhere, a Professor of classical literature and Greek culture."

Felix shook his head, "I've seen him use mild Greek mannerisms, but it's mostly when we are alone. It's like he's adapted his behavior to our culture. A lot of emigrants do that."

Claire was amazed. "Now that is interesting! I hadn't noticed."

Felix nodded, "They are subtle but they are there. He wants to talk with his hands but stops himself. Watch him. He'll pick up a bottle and start fooling with it or grab a picture or anything to keep his hands busy and then comment about the picture to hide the fact he just has to move his hands. It's like he's a smoker trying not to smoke but its not nicotine he's trying to avoid. It's just what the main stream American culture considers unnecessary hand movement."

Claire nodded, 'I will watch for that. That's a good clue. Thank you."

Felix nodded and smiled. Now I will go get your food. Want a wild caught salmon done Mexican style with lots and lots of mole sauce? That's the most expensive thing on our menu."

Clair grinned, "yes and what's the most expensive wine you're got? I'm going to sock it to him. Not because it's therapeutic for _him_. It will be for _me!_ I was hungry. He snatched my food away from me so I want my revenge!"


End file.
